Users may be required to register with a network resource in order to access the resource, e.g., a Web site. Any person may become a registered user by providing user information that includes some credentials, usually in the form of a username and/or password that are stored with the network resource and serve to authenticate a registered user when the registered user desires to access the resource. Normally, a content item of a network resource (e.g., a login page of a Web site) is displayed on a user computing device that requires the user to type in and enter, via a device keyboard, his or her credentials (e.g., username and/or password). However, this procedure may involve substantial security risk if a user is entering his or her credentials in an unsafe environment, for example if the user is surrounded by strangers that may obtain the user's credentials by overseeing the user's actions. Furthermore, in some instances, using a computing device keyboard for entering the user credentials may prove unsafe or difficult, for example, if the user is driving a car or if the user's manual dexterity or vision is low.